Suprisingly Together
by sparxXx
Summary: Some times the bold one, is the one that's unexpected. A short tale of how two ninjas grew close.


-i dont own naruto, hinata or shikamaru.

-even tho i wouldnt mind owning shikamaru.

-mostly from shikamaru's p.o.v.

-its a shika/hina fic

-no action at all

-so enjoi this smut free fic (sorry pervs)

* * *

He always thought girls were troublesome. Hell, he **knew** they were troublesome.

But he never thought that she was.

Well... not any more anyway.

* * *

Shikamaru was laying down in the field that was silently declared **'his'**, watching clouds. His mind was blank except for a few unimportant thoughts.

"M-May I join you?" Softly asked someone behind him. It was Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the powerful Hyuuga clan. 'asking if you can join, why not just sit down without asking like anyone else would?' Thought Shikamaru as he lifted his head up to look at her.

"Sure go ahead." He said as he lowered his head back down. Hinata silently breathed a 'thank you' as she sat leaning against the tree they were under. The wind blew making all the leafs on the tree move audibly. _'why is she here? shouldn't she be training or off swooning over Naruto?'_ He mentally groaned _'why is she smiling like that? she's irritating me! she's making this situation is troublesome whether she knows it or not'_ he thought as he cast a glance at her. She was simply starring off into the distance with a small smile on her face. Shikamaru closed his eyes so he wouldn't study her.

Unfortunately the silence was broken by his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Why are you sitting here? With me, couldn't you be sitting with your teammates?" He had opened his eyes to see her reaction. She was shocked at first, apparently not expecting him to speak, but then her face became peaceful again as she answered.

"Akamaru was trying to eat one of Shino's bug and he asked Kiba to m-make him stop, but Kiba said 'his partner should be able to do whatever he wished' so n-now the two are now in an argument and I-I..." he finished her sentence for her "Didn't want to get caught in the crossfire?" She smiled a little more _'god stop smiling there's nothing to smile about!'_

"Yes you could say that, b-but you could also say that their fighting is quite …troublesome." _'Oh, she's making fun of me now. Lovely'_ His expression hardened and she seemed to notice as she recovered quickly "It-it wasn't meant to hurt you it was meant to make you laugh or-or at least smile."

"Why would I laugh or smile at that?" He asked in his monotone voice. She began to get nervous again and play with her fingers "I-I um well it was m-meant to be f-funny?"_ 'She asked it, not said it. That means she's uncertain'_

Shikamaru took a deep breath and exhaled. It was just now he noticed their position. If he were to move his head up a foot it would be resting in her lap. _'Great damn hormones making me notice things'_ he grumpily thought.

"I wont be mad if you tell my why you said it." He said somewhat surprising her.

"O-Oh well, I-I usually laugh at silly little things I do or say, I just thought others might too." _'…I'll accept that answer but she'll need to answer again'_ "But another question is why would you want me to laugh or smile?" _'Great, now I'm noticing the blush that's taken over her face, well its not hard to miss but still, damn Ino telling me I should take more notice of girls'_

Indeed she was blushing, furiously, and she was now starting to play with her fingers at a more rapid pace. Shikamaru quirked his eyebrow up in question as she tried to answer

"I-It's just, w-well, you n-never seem really happy and I-I thought if you smiled you would be h-happier." _'Damn why's this girl trying to help me. I don't need help'_ "Why do you want me happier? We aren't exactly friends." he asked. "W-Well, I-I was kinda hoping w-we c-could be f-friends."

_'So she stutters, blushes, and plays with her fingers when she's nervous... DAMNIT stop noticing!'_ he was certain if he didn't have as much control as he did he would have blushed. Of coarse not as bad as his female companion here but a blush none the less.

He rebutted her answer with one of the most simple and annoying questions there was "Why?"

Hinata's face appeared to match the shade of a tomato as she looked away. she seemed to be trying to find the right words. _'I see so its important to her or uncomfortable, why else would she be having difficulty figuring out what to say'_ he thought. "I-it's just I m-might like someone, someone l-like y-you." she started to say. _'Oh I see she has a small crush on me'_ she had stopped talking and looked further away. _'She's trying to make the first move, I can tell... I guess I'll help her out'_

Shikamaru closed the gap between them by moving and placing his head so he was laying in her lap. She gasped once she felt him, and looked to face him, then smiled shyly.

"We'll talk later." said Shikamaru showing a small smile. She giggled slightly and said "I knew you could smile."

Ok now he was blushing (or at least he felt like he was). Shikamaru closed his eyes enjoying the moment; He could feel Hinata trace his hair line with her finger. _'Looks like she's the bold one today'_

He sighed in peace as he thought _'This girl's troublesome, so why can't I pull myself away?'_

* * *

From that day they met time and time again at **'their'** field and routinely sat there enjoying the others company. Seven years later and they still come to lay beneath the same tree, only nowadays they bring their children. Shikamaru doesn't think of his wife as a troublesome girl who tried her best to be bold anymore but will call her a troublesome woman when she makes remarks of people and things being troublesome.

Nope Shikamaru doesn't think this girl is troublesome in the least _'But this woman does have her moments'_

* * *

-well this was my hinata/shikamaru f.f.

-i hoped u liked it

-i no it seems like shikamaru is arguing with his thoughts and feelings on her but hey, this is a guy who knows everything, dealing with something that he knows little about. Women

-well he knows about ino but hinata and her are very different

-i like doing hinata fics. i get to make her stutter

-i try to keep it realistic to the characters nature.

-i wont do fics were hinata snaps and kills half of konoha and the guy goes off somewhere to cry

-...

-sparxXx


End file.
